


2nd December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby Brother, Backfiring, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Norway is the baby brother, literally.<br/>Norway was just going to shrink himself, so he could get something back from a fairy who had ran into a mouse hole. The spell backfired, and now Norway looks like he did when he was a baby, but have the mind of an adult. He is going to enjoy the other’s confusion for as long as the spell lasts. <br/>Iceland is not having any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“Get back here!” Norway exclaimed, chasing the fairy through the snow-covered forest. He heard her thin, clear laughter, before she dived for the ground, disappearing in between two roots of a tree.

Norway stopped there and crouched down, trying to spot her.

Not even the slightest shimmer of her wings.

“Fine, so you want to play that game…” Norway took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before saying the enchantment. It was one of the first he had learnt, and should be a very simple one, had it not been for one word that was very easily mixed up with another – even he occasionally had problems with it.

He closed his mouth after the last word, waiting for the enchantment to do shrink him so he could follow the fairy. To his horror, he too late realized he had done the mistake he had told himself he would never make.

Around him, the world grew larger and larger. The trees were taller, the snow deeper. When everything finally stopped, Norway was sitting in the snow, swimming in far too large clothes. He tried to stand up, but the large clothes pressed him down.

“No”, he said to himself. “No, no, no, no!” His voice was disturbingly childish, and he had problems forming the words he wanted to. _Damn it_. How would he even manage to get home in this state? His age of appearance had been reduced to, what, two and a half or three years?

He cursed quietly another time, before calling out for help. Maybe Denmark, Sweden or Finland were outside and would hear him. He was not that far from the house…

-

As it turned out, Denmark _was_ outside. He had just went out looking for Norway, as diner was ready, and Norway had chased off without a proper explanation nearly an hour earlier.

“Norway!” the Dane called, following the footprints in between the trees.

When he got no answer, Denmark frowned. The Norwegian could not had gone that far. Quickly he followed the track, occasionally calling out. At one point, he thought he heard someone call his name, and he quickened his pace.

Where on Earth was Norway?

“Deeenmaaark!”

It did certainly _not_ sound like Norway, but the voice was familiar somehow. He came to a sudden stop as a certain tree stood before him, and at the bottom of it, lay Norway’s clothes in a heap. Poking up through the neck of the winter coat, was a three year old’s face.

“What…?”

-

“Denmark!” Norway exclaimed relieved. “Help me. I’m freezing.”

When the Dane did not move, Norway frowned in annoyance. Denmark just stood there, staring at him as though he could not believe his own eyes. Fine, so it was not every day someone suddenly grew younger by sixteen years – in appearance – but could he not see that Norway was having a problem?

Finally, the dense Dane pulled together and approached, kneeling down in the snow. “Norway, is that you?”

“Of course it is!” Norway replied. “My spell went wrong.”

“Your-” Denmark broke off, holding his hands up as though to say, ‘Time out.’ “Are you telling me you used a spell that made you look like a two year old?”

Norway mustered his best glare.

“Okay, you are.”

“Help me”, Norway said. “It will wear off, eventually.” He lifted his arms up to Denmark, as an indication that he wanted Denmark to lift him up.

Thankfully, the Dane got it.

It felt strange, sitting at Denmark’s arm and holding on to his neck as they headed home.

“How long will it take before it wears off?” Denmark asked.

“I don’t know. Could be everything from a few hours to days.”

“…”

Norway glanced at Denmark’s face. For once he was not laughing, and apparently seemed to be lost in thoughts. His eyes were slightly narrowed, his lips pursed. A thoughtful Denmark was not something the other countries often were able to see.

He returned to his own thoughtfulness. He was tiny. How should he get anything done? He had planned to do paperwork after dinner, but now it would just pile up for another day – or days. He sighed, letting out a little puff of air. Seemed he would just have to deal with being a kid for some while, and do the best out of it.

Once they were back to their house, Norway was let down. He got out of his winter coat and stood there, only dressed in his shirt. Not that it mattered, because at the height he was in, it fell below his knees anyway.

From the kitchen, he heard the other countries talking and the clinking of cutlery against plates.

“We should find something that actually fits you”, Denmark said, before picking Norway up again and heading for the kitchen. “Of course, once we’ve had some dinner.”

 

The moment they entered, the room fell quiet. The five inhabitants stared first at Norway, then at Denmark. Not minding it, the Dane sat down with Norway at his lap.

“You don’t have to-”

“Come on, just let me enjoy it!” Denmark grinned at him, before addressing the other nations. “Guys, Norway had an accident that shrunk him. But he’ll grow up soon enough – we hope.”

More silence.

“Great! Now I’m not the smallest anymore!” Sealand exclaimed with a big grin. “And I get to have a baby brother! I’m so going to take him with me to Wy!”

“No way! I’m taking him to Wy!” Ladonia shot back.

“Nor, how on Earth…” Iceland began, but trailed off. Norway had once told him of the spell that shrunk people, but could backfire. “I thought you said you would be careful messing with spells!”

“I did”, Norway replied in a monotone voice that did not suit his childish appearance.

“Then why did it backfire?”

“I made a mistake.”

“And now the rest of us have to deal with you. You’re even too small to take properly care of yourself! You-”

“Cool down, Icey”, Denmark interrupted. “It’s not like it is the end of the world. Just look at him! Isn’t he adorable?”

“I bet it’s going to be fun!” Finland commented, finally having processed the news and decided how to feel about it. “Su-san, after we have eaten, we must sew in some clothes so they fit him, or maybe rather go shopping… What do you think?”

Sweden shrugged, because all of them knew Finland was not really asking for any of the other’s opinion, and would make a decision by himself anyway.

Iceland made no comment and returned to his food.

Norway was still sitting at Denmark’s lap, and watched as the Dane prepared food for both of them. It felt somewhat strange. When the food had been cut up, Denmark handed the fork to Norway, before preparing his own food.

Soon Finland began talking, engaging Denmark and Sweden in a conversation about Christmas preparations, and once in a while asking for Iceland’s opinion. Sealand occasionally burst into the conversation with a random comment, while Norway sat in silence and listened – just as he usually did.

 

The day went by in a relatively fine way. At least it could had been much worse. Norway felt like he was being handed from one to another all the time, and the few times he was put down, he was scooped up in a matter of seconds.

 

It was evening. Norway was sitting in the living room, wearing his new clothes. Finland was in the kitchen, Sweden was outside shovelling snow, Sealand and Ladonia were outside playing in the snow, Iceland was in his room, and Denmark was having a shower.

Norway glanced at the clock. Then he eased himself off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. Finland was humming softly, having already started baking first round of biscuits. Norway scrambled up on the chair beside Finland.

“Do you want to help me?” Finland asked cheerfully.

“I was just going to ask if you could help me prepare a cup of coffee.”

Finland stopped and stared at Norway for a second, before laughing. “I don’t think your little body would have any good of your usual consumption of coffee.” He poked Norway in the stomach.

Norway glared. “I want my cup of coffee.”

“Nu-uh”, Finland sang, shaking his head a little and returning to the baking. “Until you’re back to your normal size, you’ll have to deal with not having any coffee.”

“But…!” Norway protested, then resigned and leant on the table with his head in his hands. “Fine. Can I have a cup of hot chocolate instead? Maybe with just _a little bit_ of coffee?”

Finland laughed again. “That I might consider”, he replied.

Norway nodded and climbed down from the chair. Then he headed back to the living room where he sat at floor in front of the fireplace.

-

About ten minutes later, Denmark came down. He had finished his shower, and had dropped by the kitchen to see what Finland was doing. Finland had asked him to bring a cup of hot chocolate to the living room where Norway was.

“Norway?” he called, scanning the living room and at first missing the little body sitting before the fireplace. When he noticed, he smiled and headed over to him with the cup. He sat down beside him. Norway’s head was bobbing, and the Norse country’s eyes were dropping.

He glanced up at Denmark.

“Here’s your cup”, Denmark said and showed Norway.

Norway straightened and reached for the cup. Carefully Denmark supported it while Norway drank, afraid the frail arms would not be strong enough to hold it.

When Norway lowered the cup, half of the content was gone. Norway dried his mouth with the back of his hand, before leaning on Denmark, his eyes dropping again. A little taken aback by the sudden closeness, Denmark just sat there, staring down at the little country.

Then he placed the cup at the table and gathered Norway in his arms. He put on a movie, before sprawling himself at the couch with Norway still in his arms.

-

Finland finished the last round of biscuits and put them in the oven. Sweden, Sealand and Ladonia had returned inside and helped him a little, before Sweden had headed upstairs to finish some project he refused to say what was and put the boys to bed.

From the living room, Finland heard the song accompanying the ending credits of the movie Denmark had watched.

He cleaned he kitchen while humming along. When he was done, he glanced at the clock to see how long before he would have to take out the biscuits. Just a few more minutes. So he stood by the working bench and waited, while staring out through the window. It was dark outside, and the streetlights were lighting up with their warm light. It was blowing a little, and small snowflakes danced through the air.

He smiled, recounting to himself all the events of the day. Even though Norway most of the time acted like the adult he actually was, he occasionally had slipped into a more childish tone. For example, when Denmark had received another package of some building set of Lego, and decided to piece it together in the living room, Norway had been sitting beside him, putting together pieces of his own in the funniest ways. Or when Norway had been reading the newspaper and Sealand and Ladonia were annoying him. He rolled up the newspaper and whacked both of them in the head with it. Or when Sweden had been taking a nap and left his glasses at the coffee table. Norway had put the glasses on and squinted through them.

Finland chuckled at the memory, and dearly hoped Norway would never find his phone and go through the album.


End file.
